A Search report by the International Searching Authority, from the Commissioner of Patents and Trademarks Office in Washington D.C. disclosed the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,922 A (DESMOND et al) Dec. 4, 1984 (Dec. 4, 1984) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,393 A (FLEIGLE et al) Mar. 19, 1985 (Mar. 19, 1985) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. D132,201 A (SLOUGH) Apr. 28, 1942 (Apr. 28, 1942) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,431,535 A (BERGSTROM) Nov. 25, 1947 (Nov. 25, 1947) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,137 A (BRINDLEY) Dec. 24, 1974 (Dec. 24, 1974) PA0 U.S. Pat. No. D374,582 A (CHU) Oct. 15, 1996 (Oct. 15, 1996)
The prior art does not teach or suggest a support or storage device for compact discs made of a plurality of blanks of flexible material with scores, cuts and holes, and storage space to hold various thickness compact disc albums.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search, discloses a device including connecting means and storing slots on inclined external end panels with holes related to intervals, to provide various integrated storage aeras or to suggest a trans-axial and/or longitudinal extension of the said storing areas.